Crack Note
by Animetrixx
Summary: Colecciòn de cracks. algunos míos, otros puestos bajo permso del autor. Segundo crack contiene lemmon, así que leelo bajo tu propio riesgo. Ya que no pienso hacerme responsable por lo que te ocurra si lo lees.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día común y corriente en el departamento del joven universitario Light Yagami y de su hermosa novia, la joven actriz Misa Amane. La joven pareja ya llevaba dos años y medio viviendo en unión libre, y todos sus conocidos no podían hacer otra cosa que reconocer que simplemente ellos hacían un pareja perfecta. Por un lado estaba el apuesto Light, que por su gran genialidad, le esperaba un futuro prometedor en todos los aspectos de su vida. Y por el otro está Misa, la hermosa y carismática jovencita que se convertía en una de las tantas razones para envidiar al castaño. La feliz pareja se encontraba descansando en su recamara. Misa viendo la televisión en la cama. Light pegado a su PC. Misa empezó a sentir que el cansancio la estaba venciendo, así que tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor, prediciendo que tal vez su amado se encontraba algo ocupado y que en unos minutos más él iría a acompañarla. Fue en el momento en que iba a apagar la lámpara de su buró, que su bello novio se levantó estrepitosamente de su escritorio y se acercó a ella para impedírselo.

- Misa… - le dijo seriamente mientras sujetaba su mano.

- Sí, Light… - contestó algo confusa.

- hagámoslo…

- ¿Qué…? Pero ya es muy noche y Misa tiene sueño… O O

- No me importa. Hagámoslo y luego nos dormimos. – Light miraba a Misa con esa penetrante mirada con la que le daba a entender que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

- Pero Light… no lo sé… Misa…

- No tengas miedo. – la tomó de los hombros y acercó su rostro al suyo – Mi papá y Sayu ya se fueron. Nadie se va a dar cuenta. Estamos completamente solos… Bueno, excepto por el entrometido de Ryuk. Pero no importa, él siempre nos ha visto hacerlo. No pasa nada…

- Ku ku ku… - rió sádicamente el shinigami mientras sacaba una jugosa manzana y se ponía cómodo para presenciar el espectáculo que tanto le entretenía mirar.

- P-pero ya van seis veces que lo hacemos en el mismo día y Misa ya está cansada. Misa te promete que mañana lo haremos todo lo que tú quieras, pero…

- No quiero esperar más tiempo. Vamos a hacerlo… ¡AHORA!

Misa al escuchar la determinación y firmeza de Light, comprendió que de nada le serviría suplicarle algo de piedad a su insaciable novio. Y pues ni hablar. Una vez más tendría que cumplirle a su novio. Esa era su obligación si quería que Light la amase y estuviera a su lado. Sin importar nada, ella debía cumplirle a su novio cuantas veces él quisiera.

………………………

- Muy bien, Misa… Sigue así… Más rápido… No te detengas…

Misa obedecía sumisamente las órdenes de su amado. Después de todo, ella era feliz si Light también lo era, Y nada ponía más que contento al castaño que hacer eso en compañía de su novia. Que él solo quisiera hacerlo con ella era sin duda la mayor de las alegrías de la joven idol…

- Eso es… Misa… Vas muy bien… Ya solo nos faltan otros cincuenta criminales más… veme diciendo los nombres de los malhechores de este grupo sin dejar de escribir los del otro montón que te di. Yo seguiré sentenciando a los malhechores cuyo nombre si es conocido. Y no se te olvide que el 18 es el cumpleaños de Sayu. Hay que darles esa fecha de muerte a unos cuantos para ya no tener pendientes ese día e ir a su fiesta… Pásame ahora los nombres de estas fotografías…

- Pero Misa tiene mucho sueño… ToT…

Y Ryuk solo observaba a la pareja de enamorados mientras comía su manzana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

- No cabe duda que los humanos son muy interesantes… crunch… crunch…


	2. Chapter 2

Sorpresivamente, ambos verdugos se habían quedado solos. Sus respectivos acompañantes les habían regalado sin querer unos instantes de privacidad. No es que ellos hubieran deseado estar a solas o siquiera hubieran imaginado que tal milagro se hiciese dadas las circunstancias en las que estaban. Pero así fue.

En la perfecta intimidad de aquella oscura recamara se observaron el uno al otro en silencio y perdieron la noción del tiempo. Fue entonces que descubrieron que a pesar de sus grandes diferencias en carácter, temperamento, inteligencia y espontaneidad; en realidad, en el fondo ellos eran muy similares. A final de cuentas ambos eran completamente distintos del resto del mundo y entre ellos dos había algo en común: El Death Note.

Ella no supo exactamente en que momento ocurrió, pero para cuando se percató, sus labios habían sido aprisionados por los de él en un fogoso y pasional beso. Ante esto, ella no hizo otra cosa que entregarse al deseo y dejarse llevar en aquel ardiente juego. Tal vez estaba mal. Ella sabía que lo que estaban por hacer era incorrecto. Pero que más daba. Ya estaba ocurriendo y no tenía caso parar aunque continuar estuviera prohibido. Pues ella le deseaba y él a ella.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron en el lecho de amor y las caricias continuaron, estremeciendo los cuerpos de ambos al son de su pasión. Sus cuerpos desnudos se embriagaban con las esencias del otro y los suspiros agitados acompañaban los vaivenes de erotismo y deseo de ambos verdugos. El éxtasis era total. Que importaba si sus compañeros regresaban de un momento a otro y los veían. Ya nada los detendría hasta consumar su acto.

Y así fue…

Por primera vez para ambos, saborearon los placeres prohibidos de la carne. Se volvieron uno solo y sus intimidades hasta ahora vírgenes quedaron fundidas en una. Los compases rápidos y agitados perduraron y la fricción entre sus sexos incrementaba deliciosamente el placer. "Dame más…" "Te deseo…" "No pares…" gritaban los dos como posesos por el deseo.

Hasta que el orgasmo llegó y el acto pecaminoso y prohibido concluyó. Exhaustos, macho y hembra descansaron y se miraron el uno al otro. A pesar de que uno había jurado jamás enamorarse, hoy había descubierto el significado del amor que ella ya conocía desde antes. Se observaron con pasión y con el peso del cansancio encima solo alcanzaron a decirse sus en voz queda sus nombres:

- Ryuk…

- Rem…

* * *

**Chuck Norris !Matame!! xD**


End file.
